


Where There's Smoke

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written very (very!) early on Christmas morning before uploading ended, so apologies for any mistakes that passed me by! I laughed when I saw you'd included Chace/Ed in your prompts for this year so I had to write it. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written very (very!) early on Christmas morning before uploading ended, so apologies for any mistakes that passed me by! I laughed when I saw you'd included Chace/Ed in your prompts for this year so I had to write it. <3

"Hey, stranger." Chace tried to remember how doors worked, but found himself temporarily distracted by the light shining through the glass panel at the top.

Pretty.

Pretty, pretty, pretty.

Ed rolled over on the couch, 'phone attached to his ear as usual. He was pretty too. Pretty and _straight_ , unfortunately, and if there was a worse combination Chace had yet to find it, but still. Yeah. Pretty.

"Is that the police?" Ed gasped out, arm flung out in a dramatic pose. "There's a strange man in my apartment, take him away!"

"Funny," Chace said, even though the joke was getting old now, and he'd forgotten again, what with the pretty, that he hated Ed. He threw his socks at him, because they were kind of stinky. He wasn't sure how they'd jumped in his pocket, but they were unpleasantly damp so that might have been why. And huh. So were his feet. "You know, I think someone peed on my shoes."

"Charming." Ed sat up and stretched like a cat. He didn't make room though, so Chace had to perch on the arm. "Come to New York and live the glamorous life, boys," he said into the phone. "It'll be just like home, minus the gasworks, the chippy and decent beer."

"That Jimmy?" Chace asked, and Ed passed him the 'phone. "Jimmy!" He smiled happily, vaguely aware that someone thousands of miles away was speaking but not really taking any of it in. Jimmy was cool, but Chace's shoes looked really, really wet now he was in proper light. He bent down for a closer look and dropped the 'phone.

"No, he's pissed." Ed grabbed Chace's arm and yanked him down onto the couch just as he was about to pull his shoe off. Chace growled. He'd been perfectly steady on his feet, thank you. "And he smells like a phone box." Ed laughed. "Benny wants to know how gay you are today?"

"Benny can fuck off."

"Still not gay enough to shag you, mate."

Ed's hand is warm on Chace's arm. Chace lets the room blur pleasantly into nothing, and the last thing he remembers is Ed's voice, laughing softly on the 'phone.  
* * *  
"So I see we have a scene together in Chuck's rooms," Ed said over breakfast. Well. Over black coffee and a couple of cigarettes, and a piece of burnt toast that Ed had maybe nibbled a corner off in desperation. Unless they had mice.

"We do?" Chace peered at the script in front of him. For some reason the lines just weren't sticking in his head today. "Where?"

"Not that one." Ed rummaged through a pile of papers, trying not to drip on them. His hair was still wet and plastered all over his face from the shower. "Here. Episode 19."

Chace took the pages that he passed across and squinted at them. " _Chuck is dressed for outdoors_ ," he read out loud. " _And Nate has two girls with him._ Are they taking the piss?"

Ed's lips curled, but his glance up at Chace was sly. "I know. Nate with two girls? Nobody will believe that."

"I'm sick of this." Chace's coffee tasted like mud, and bad as Ed's coffee-making skills were, he was sure it wasn't like that a few minutes ago. "The separate parties, the careful scripts, the fucking--watching the fucking gay-o-meter swing up and down and nothing we can do about it."

"At least we're finally heterosexual enough to have a Chuck and Nate scene. Even if we do have to scream 'Not getting naked together!' all the way through." Ed grimaced, getting up to refill his coffee. "And shut up, you're not the one who had to kiss Drew Barrymore. God, that woman has a mouth like a cesspit."

"She said yours tasted like an ashtray." Chace grinned at him, and maybe his coffee tasted a little better when accompanied by Ed bitching. At least until Ed stopped, bent down to grip the back of Chace's neck, and pressed a forceful kiss against his lips. It was quick, but Chace was pretty sure there was some tongue involved before he was up again and off, as if nothing had happened.

Ed had already smoked at least two cigarettes this morning, but Chace had no idea if he tasted like an ashtray. All he could focus on was the pressure he could still feel against his mouth.

"W-what the--" Chace stuttered out, but Ed just winked at him.

"They call it a whore's breakfast for a reason," he said, and dropped his cigarette butt in his half-full mug of coffee.

Chace definitely didn't watch Ed's ass when he swung out of the kitchen. He did, however, see the look Ed gave him over his shoulder.  
***  
If someone hadn't started that stupid rumor, none of this would have happened.

Perez Hilton wouldn't have become obsessed with Chace having 'gayface' or whatever it was. Agents wouldn't have screamed blue murder about his 'marketability' or whatever. Scripts wouldn't have been scrubbed clean of any subtext.

Chace wouldn't have moaned about it, and Ed wouldn't have kissed him.

Okay, maybe Ed would have kissed him. This was Ed, after all, and apparently Ed wasn't as straight as he'd assumed. But Chace definitely wouldn't have been thinking about it.

And Chace definitely wouldn't have followed him out of the kitchen at 11am on a cold Sunday morning in New York, and said, "Ed," in just that tone of voice. Ed wouldn't have looked back, that real smile on his face that Chace knew was just for him, and he wouldn't have wanted to kiss it, feel the curve of those lips under his.

And a hell of a lot more besides.

"I think the gay-o-meter just hit a new high," Ed groaned, when Chace slid his mouth over his dick. Ed was surprisingly clean and sweet-tasting, still damp and faintly citrus, but Chace could feel slickness under his tongue, the salty, musky taste of Ed underneath. "I may be forced to kiss two cesspit-mouthed has-beens next time we're out."

"Forget it," Chace said, pulling back to look. Ed was beautiful, decadent against the pillows, and Chace had a very long list of things he wanted to try. "Not playing that game any more. People can think what they like." He stroked down Ed's side, slid his hand over his stomach, across his dick, still wet from Chace's mouth. "In fact, we should throw a Christmas party here. Together."

Ed was silent for a moment, and Chace was just wondering if that was too much when Ed grinned. He settled himself more comfortably on Chace's pillows. "Together?" he said, and there was something new in his voice, something warmer than usual.

"Together," Chace said firmly, and although it was an effort, he kept his mouth away from Ed's tempting, warm skin while he waited. "Pink tinsel everywhere, the gayest music we can find, and fuck what any one says."

"There really is a strange man in my apartment," Ed said, pulling Chace down until he lay against his chest. "But I think I can live with that."

  



End file.
